Sidney Kimmel Entertainment
| founder = Sidney Kimmel | location_city = Los Angeles, California | location_country = United States | key_people = John Penotti (President) Carla Hacken (Co-president of Production) Julie Yorn (Co-president of Production) | parent = }} Sidney Kimmel Entertainment is an American financer, film and television production company founded in 2004 by philanthropist and film producer Sidney Kimmel. Sidney Kimmel Entertainment focuses on bringing entertainment projects to audiences in association with studio distribution partners. Film production Sidney Kimmel Entertainment has co-financed and produced/co-produced more than 40 motion pictures. SKE releases include the thriller The Lincoln Lawyer, starring Matthew McConaughey, with Lakeshore Entertainment and released by Lionsgate; the 2007 British comedy Death at a Funeral as well as the 2010 American remake, with co-writer/co-producer Chris Rock leading an all-star ensemble cast, released by Screen Gems; Marc Forster's The Kite Runner, based on a novel of the same name, produced with DreamWorks, Participant Productions, and Parkes/MacDonald Productions, released by Paramount Vantage; the critical hit Breach, the true story about an FBI traitor starring Chris Cooper, Ryan Phillippe and Laura Linney; Lars and the Real Girl, starring Ryan Gosling, directed by Craig Gillespie and released by MGM; and Oscar-nominated United 93 directed by Paul Greengrass, based on the true story of the doomed flight of 9/11, in association with Universal Pictures. SKE also financed and produced The Place Beyond the Pines, co-written and directed by Derek Cianfrance, starring Ryan Gosling, Bradley Cooper and Eva Mendes. Sidney Kimmel Bio The Place Beyond The Pines|website=Focus Features|access-date=2016-08-28}} Critically acclaimed, The Place Beyond the Pines was one of the year’s top grossing independently financed and produced features and was released by Focus Features. SKE’s most recent film, The Age of Adaline, a Lionsgate film and co-production with Lakeshore Entertainment released on April 24, 2015, starring Blake Lively and Harrison Ford, and directed by Lee Toland Krieger. 2015 SKE releases include the comedy Sleeping With Other People, a co-production with Gloria Sanchez Productions, starring Jason Sudeikis, Alison Brie, Adam Scott and Amanda Peet, and directed by Leslye Headland from her original screenplay, for release by IFC; and Demolition, a co-production with Black Label Media, starring Jake Gyllenhaal and Naomi Watts and directed by Jean Marc Valle for release by Fox Searchlight. Recently announced film projects in active development include Book of Henry, an original screenplay written by novelist Gregg Hurwitz to be directed by Colin Trevorrow, and the crime drama Hell or High Water, to star Jeff Bridges, written by Taylor Sheridan and to be directed by David Mackenzie. Television production Sidney Kimmel Entertainment has also expanded into television and is developing a limited series entitled Busted, a police crime thriller based on the true exploits and reporting by Pulitzer Prize winning reporters Wendy Ruderman and Barbara Laker. SKE is producing with Anonymous Content. Sidney Kimmel Entertainment Global Sidney Kimmel Entertainment recently launched SKE Global, a new joint division with Ivanhoe Pictures. SKE Global will co-finance and co-produce a slate of local language films in China, South Korea, India and other international territories. SKE Global will have the right to participate in Ivanhoe’s previously announced ten-picture “India slate” with Jason Blum’s Blumhouse Productions. In addition, SKE Global will look to mine the SKE and Ivanhoe Pictures’ libraries, a combined 70 English language films, for potential local language remake opportunities. Filmography * Brad's Status (2017) * The Book of Henry (2016) * Hell or High Water (2016) * Demolition (2015) * Sleeping with Other People (2015) * The Age of Adaline (2015) * Walk of Shame (2014) * I, Frankenstein (2014) * Last Love (2013) * All Is Bright (2013) * Parker (2013) * Stand Up Guys (2012) * The Place Beyond the Pines (2012) * Gone (2012) * One for the Money (2012) * Cloudburst (2011) * S.O.S/State of Security (2011) * The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) * Unthinkable (2010) * Death at a Funeral (2010) * Adventureland (2009) * All God’s Children Can Dance (2008) * Management (2008) * Synecdoche, New York (2008) * The Kite Runner (2007) * Lars and the Real Girl (2007) * Married Life (2007) * Charlie Bartlett (2007; production company) * Talk to Me (2007) * Death at a Funeral (2007) * Breach (2007) * Griffin & Phoenix (2006) * Copying Beethoven (2006) * United 93 (2006) * Alpha Dog (2006) * Slow Burn (2005) * Trust the Man (2005) * Neverwas (2005) References External links * Sidney Kimmel Entertainment * Category:Media companies established in 2004 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles